Before They Knew
by ZeroXYami
Summary: When Vermouth (Belmot at that point) hints at Shinichi's disappearance, how will Yusaku and Yukkiko react? They don't know about Conan after all...


**This is a little drabble of what happens when Yusaku and Yukiko (Shinichi's parents) find out that the BO messed in their son's life a little.**

 **Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama, etc.**

It wasn't Yusaku editors that they were running from. Yusaku and Yukiko smiled softly as their son refused to go with them to America. He had someone to protect. Besides, he wasn't involved with the organization. Yusaku thought it was best that way.

* * *

"Harra? Don't you know? Gin took care of the little metantai. Why don't you see for yourself? That Kudo Shinichi is no longer of this world." with that, she disappeared into the night.

 _No longer of this world. Kudo Shinichi. No longer of this world._ The words echoed in his mind as he struggled to put them together. they didn't make sense. Shinichi and the Black Organization? Shinichi, his son...dead? He couldn't believe. He refused to. But if Belmot is the one saying so...

A sad smile came across his face. _Then Shinichi finally caught on?_

He suddenly felt ill. His legs crumpled beneath him as they came to the realization. _With the Organization, his death is highly possible. Especially if he clashed with Gin._

* * *

Yukiko called their house. The line rang three times before Shinichi's voice clicked on. "You've reached…"

"Shin-chan!" she breathed, the relief evident in her voice. But it was short lived. Her heart dropped as Shinichi continued:

"...I'm not home at the moment. If you have a have a case for me, please leave a message."

It was only the machine. Yukiko was quick to hang up. Hearing his voice was suddenly very painful.

Next she called Agasa. He didn't answer, but Yukiko expected as much. Agasa often got carried away in his experiments, and he hardly ever had his phone close in hand.

Yukiko held her breath as she called the Mouris'. Ran was her last hope. The line rang twice before a voice sounded on the other end. It belonged to a child, but Yukiko found it oddly familiar. "Moshi, moshi? This is the Mouri Detective Agency. If you have a case-"

She cut the little boy off, saying "Ahh, I was just wondering if I could speak to Ran-san."

"Oh…" He sounded flustered for a moment before she heard him calling, "Ran-neechan! It's for you!" He passed her the phone.

"Ran-san!" Yukiko started.

"Shinichi's Okaa-san! It's been so long!"

Yukiko smiled, despite herself. She paused to remember the child who answered before Ran. "Ne, did Eri and Kogoro-kun get back together?"

"No…" Ran was caught slightly off guard. "Oh, if you're talking about Conan-kun, he's just staying with us while his parents are away."

 _Conan-kun? What a strange name._

With a jolt, Yukiko remembered her reason for calling. Her voice grew serious. "Ran-san, have you seen Shinichi lately?"

The line turned deathly silent. "I-I haven't. Shinichi's been gone for weeks. You don't know where he is?" Worry crept into her voice.

In that moment Yukiko's heart shattered. She felt tears in her eyes, but kept her voice steady and light for Ran. "Well, you know Shin-chan," she told the crestfallen teen. "He probably just got caught up in a case."

"I see…" Yukiko winced at the disbelief lacing Ran's words. Ran had noticed the fake cheerfulness in her voice. They both were silent, unsure of what to say next.

Yukiko thanked Ran for her time and quickly hung up.

She couldn't bare it any longer. Yukiko broke down. Her cries tore through the house, raw and full of pain. Tears poured from her eyes, blurring her vision and staining her cheeks a furious red.

"Shinichi...Shinichi...Shinichi!"

Slowly, Yusaku opened the door to Yukiko's bedroom. He calmly sat beside her and lovingly stroked her hair as she threw herself into his arms. "It's okay." he murmured. "It's okay." She sobbed into his chest and he held her closer. They both knew that everything wasn't okay.

 _Shinichi is really gone? And I was hiding halfway across the world?_

She tore herself away from him and walked briskly towards the closet. She tossed outfits onto the bed without a word. "Yukiko…" Yusaku stared questioningly at her, softly asking: "What are you doing?"

"Packing." her answer was sharp and to the point. She was standing stiffly, her back facing him. Her eyes were downcast, hiding any emotion.

"Why?"

Yukiko turned toward him, her face determined. He could plainly see the pain in her eyes.

"I want-" her voice faltered, stumbling to find the right words. "I _need_ to see if it's true."

He smiled at her, a sad, knowing smile. It said _Of course. I need to see, too._

He stood up and declared "I'll help pack."

 **This is my first official fanfiction, and I want to know what you think. Please review!**


End file.
